wickedsaintsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nadezhda Lapteva
(UNDER EDITING) Nadezhda Lapteva is the main protagonist of the Something Dark and Holy Trilogy. She is a Cleric from Kalyazin with Marzenya as her patron in the pantheon. Biography Early Life Nadya was born on the steps of the Monastery after her mother had learnt that Nadya was touched by the Gods, only staying long enough to give birth before leaving. From a young age, she had trained to become a powerful cleric, the solution to the Kalyazi-Tranavian war. Nadya was close friends with Konstantin Ruslanovich while living in the Monastery. Wicked Saints (contains a lot of spoilers, read at risk) At the start of Wicked Saints, Nadya and Konstantin had been peeling potato skins in the cellars as punishment for the pranks Kostya played on Father Alexei, with switching Father Alexei's washing bowl with a red dye that looked like blood being the last strike. After cannons were sounded to alert everyone that the Tranavians were nearby, Nadya insists that to fight instead of hiding in the shadows. After killing a few Tranavian soldiers and meeting the High Prince of Tranavia , she sees Kostya fall, believing he is dead, Nadya runs away with the help of the preistess, Anna Vadimovna. Together, they run through the tunnels underground before escaping the monastery. On the way to another (FORGOT THE WORD), they encounter 3 people fighting off Tranavian soldiers. As Nadya sees that one of the boys was going to be attacked, she calls on Horz to save him, unintentionally sucking the stars out of the night for 15 minutes Personality Nadya is stubborn Physical Appearance Nadya is said to have hair as white as snow Abilities Apart from being able to use the Gods' magic, Nadya realises that she herself possesses magic of her own as well. Relationships Family Mother Nadya never knew her mother as she had ran away right after giving birth leaving Nadya to fend for herself in the monastery. Friends Parijahan Nadya met Parijahan Rashid Nadya met Rashid Serefin Nadya met Serefin for the first time in the monastery when the Kalyazi had been attacked. She felt really intimidated by him as he was said to be a powerful blood mage. After she managed to escape him, he cast a linking spell between them to track her. Since the link was broken, he left for Tranavia. They met once again in Grazyk for the (FORGOT THE WORD) and Nadya was disguised as Jozefina, he was immediatey aware of her after she won the (FORGOT THE WORD) against Felicija. After Nadya was captured by the Vultures in the library, he went to check up on her in Pelageya's room and learnt that she meant to murder his father. Together, they worked alongside Malachiasz and concocted a plan. When Nadya believes that Malachiasz had murdered Serefin, she mourns him and is delighted when he is resurrected. After Malachiasz disappears and Serefin learns about her true identity, they are still willing to befriend each other. Romances Malachiasz Nadya met Malachiasz Konstantin Nadya grew up with Kostya in the Monastery Gallery *insert References *insert Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Clerics Category:Appeared in Wicked Saints Category:Appeared in Ruthless Gods Category:Kalyazin